About Two Boys
by BonanzaRocks
Summary: What happens when Sam is de-aged alongside his brother. Will they be able to reverse the curse? Or just learn to live with it. Set during Season 10.
1. Chapter 1

**OK: So this is set during the 10x12 episode "About a Boy" and continues on from there but doesn't follow the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or these characters or anything.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The scene in the kitchen was one of chaos. Dean, in his fourteen-year-old body, was no match for Hansel yet he still managed to put up quite a fight. He reached for the magic pouch that hung around the older man's neck, but before he could grab it he was kicked down to the ground.

"Hansel, the spell," the witch shouted. She looked with panic in her eyes from Hansel to Sam and then back to Hansel. "Now!"

Hansel looked towards Sam and gave the hex bag a firm squeeze as Sam lunged for the witch, knocking her into the oven.

Hansel stared at the oven in horror as the witch's shrieks rang out. He took a few steps forward and pushed Sam out of the large oven's doorway. As Hansel reached in to pull out the witch Dean seized the opportunity of the turned back. He used all of his strength to kick Hansel into the oven and then slam the door shut.

Next, he turned to look at Sam.

"Dude." Dean said with a laugh. "You're short."

"Shut up!" Sam said. The lack of depth in his voice was startling.

" 'Shut up!' " Dean mocked in a falsetto voice. "Dude, I may be fourteen, but you're like, what? Ten?"

Sam huffed and made his way over to Tina. She was still in a state of shock, having just witnessed magic in action, an impromptu cremation, and murder. Sam got to work loosening her restraints and Dean quickly joined in.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"As much as I can be." Tina shivered as the final binding was loosened. "Thanks."

"Of course." Dean said. He took off his outer jacket and placed it around Tina's shoulders. "Here."

"So, what now?" Tina asked.

"You get the hex bag?" Sam asked Dean.

"No, must have burned with Hansel."

"Great." Sam sighed. "Well maybe we can work some kind of reversal spell."

"This might help." Dean grabbed the witches leather bound book from the kitchen counter.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but could you guys wait to do the spell until after I leave?" Tina looked at the two brothers with her big doe eyes. "I mean, yeah being a teenager sucks, been there done that, but I wasn't doing so hot as an adult either and this could be like a second chance for me. Know what I mean?"

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Tina smiled.

"If that's what you want," Sam said. "If fact, there's no need for you to hang around any longer. Dean and I can manage things from here. Can we drop you off somewhere? Your place? A motel?"

"Yeah thanks, I am a little anxious to blow this joint. Not that I don't love the smell of roasted witch, but uh yeah." Tina managed a nervous giggle. "A bus station would be great."

 **SPNSPNSPN**

Hours later Tina was on her way to a new life and Sam was slamming shut the last book of magic he could find. They had returned to the witch's house to look for anything that might help with a reversal spell.

"Nothing. Not a damn thing." Sam growled.

"Watch your language young man." Dean teased.

"How are you not freaking out right now Dean? We are trapped in these miniature bodies and—"

"Well, you're miniature. I'm growing like a weed." Dean smiled. He almost laughed when Sam huffed and folded his arms across his bony little chest, but he knew this was no laughing matter. "Look Sam, I get it. I've been trapped in this fun-size package longer than you have and I've expressed my opinions on reliving the joys of puberty. But at the same time…the mark is gone man. And it feels so good to just be me again without the burden of that curse."

Sam looked up at his older brother and wasn't sure of what to say. Yes he was happy that Dean felt as if his load had been lightened, but he also wanted his life back; he wanted them to have _their_ lives back.

"Dean…"

"I know. I know, we can't stay like this forever, but it's late and we're both exhausted. There's nothing here so let's continue this research later. I think some food and a good night's rest will do us both some good."

Sam couldn't argue with the idea of a soft bed and a warm meal. He could already feel his eyelids starting to droop.

SPN

Sam woke up in his bed to the smell of bacon and maple syrup.

"Rise and shine, Sammy boy." Dean chirped.

Sam slowly pushed himself up into a seated position and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Got you the breakfast platter."

"Where's the coffee?" Sam asked.

"Didn't get any. Don't want to stunt your growth."

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean laughed. Sam rolled out of bed and made his way to the little table in the corner of the unimpressive motel room.

"I don't remember coming back here last night." Sam admitted as he dug a fork out of the brown paper bag on the table.

"Yeah, that's 'cus you fell asleep in the car and I had to carry you in and tuck you into bed like the baby that you are."

"Shut up." Sam said. His cheeks were turning red at the thought of being carried to bed like an infant. "You could have just woken me up you know."

"Tried. You were out like a light. Also, it was embarrassingly easy to carry you. You can't weigh more than forty pounds soaking wet."

"Yeah, whatever. Look we gotta figure out that spell." Sam said. He shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth and immediately reloaded the fork.

Dean smiled as he watched Sam eat. As an adult Sam didn't allow himself to indulge, but he had always been a hungry kid willing to eat just about anything Dean put in front of him. He really started to grow his final years in high school, but all throughout his adolescence he ate like was fueling an entire army and never gained a pound or grew an inch.

"Ok, we'll let's finish eating breakfast and then we can head back to the bunker."

"I don't know Dean, maybe we should stick around here for a few days. What if there's something we need here for the spell."

"Like what?" Dean asked. "The witch is dead. Hansel is dead. Hex bag is burned. The Men of Letter's probably have a better magic stash anyway."

Sam nodded in agreement after contemplating Dean's logic, and after a few more minutes he pushed his empty plate away and stood.

"Ok, I'll hit the showers and then I'll be ready to go. We've got a long drive ahead of us." Sam said.

"Yeah, and here." Dean reached behind his chair and pulled up a shopping bag. "Picked you up some size appropriate clothes. Hopefully they fit ok."

Sam pulled the clothes out of the bag and immediately rolled his eyes.

"Really Dean?" Sam whined. "Superman pajamas?"

Dean bent over in laughter. Sam had given him just the response he was looking for.

"I'm not wearing these."

Dean couldn't respond, as he was too busy laughing at the look of disgust on Sam's face.

Sam tossed the bright pajamas onto the chair and reached back into the bag. Dean had been kind enough to purchase jeans, a 5-pack of basic black t-shirts, and a grey zip-up jacket.

"We'll hit the road as soon as you're ready." Dean said.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPN**

It wasn't long before Sam and Dean were cruising down the road. They drove for hours before stopping for the night. The next day they were back on the road. They were just passing Kearney, Nebraska when red and blue lights flashed in the rearview mirror.

"Damn it." Dean mumbled.

"Dean-"

"I'll handle it."

Dean pulled off to the side of the road and waited for the cop to approach the open window.

"Good afternoon, officer. What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm gonna need to see your license and registration."

"I'd love to help you out with that sir, but unfortunately I left my wallet back at the house."

"I'm gonna be honest with you son, you look a bit young to be driving. Is it possible that you don't have your license on you because you don't actually possess one?"

"I'm 16, sir." Dean said with a smile.

"Sure you are." The officer said. He focused his attention on Sam and smiled. "What's your name son?"

"Sam."

"Hi there Sam. I'm Officer Parker."

"Hi." Sam said. He's brow pinched in confusion as to why the officer was talking to him.

"This your big brother?"

"Yes, sir." Sam said.

"Is he really 16 years old?" The officer asked in a patronizing tone.

"Yes, sir."

"You know it's not good to lie to a police officer. You can tell me the truth Sam. I won't be angry."

Sam almost rolled his eyes.

"Look, Officer Parker, I'm sorry I don't have my license. I'll be sure to bring it with me next time." Dean said.

"Well, it's not just that. Neither of you are wearing seat belts." Officer Parker sighed. "I'm gonna have to ask you boys to come down to the station with me. We can call your parents, get them to bring you your license and get this situation figured out."

"You gotta be fuc-"

"Our mom will be too mad!" Sam blurted out in order to prevent Dean from angering the officer.

"It's ok, I'm sure she'll just want to know you boys are safe." Officer Parker said. "Come on now."

Reluctantly, Sam and Dean followed the officer back to his patrol car. Officer Parker handed the Impala keys over to his partner and instructed him to head to the station impound lot.

Soon Sam and Dean were seated in the station at Officer Parker's desk.

"Now why don't we make that phone call and get your parents to come pick you up?"

"Well I don't know if that's gonna happen." Dean said. "See, we're a little far from home."

"You don't say?"

"I want to call my mom now." Sam said putting on his best nervous kid voice.

"Sammy?" Dean wasn't sure where Sam was going with this.

"Ok son, that's a good idea." Officer Parker slid his desk phone in Sam's direction.

Sam picked up the receiver, but hesitated to dial.

"I don't remember her number, cuz I never have to dial it. It's saved on my phone in the glove compartment of the car." Sam said in a little voice.

"No problem Sam. I'll get it for you and then you can call your mom." Officer Parker smiled and stood. Once he was out of sight Sam quickly punched in a phone number.

"Sammy, what's your play here?" Dean asked. Rather than answer his brother, Sam waited for a voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Jody, there's not a lot of time to explain," Sam started. "It's Sam Winchester, and I know I sound like a kid but it's because I am. Like I said, long story but Dean and I were hunting this witch. Didn't end well. We're in a police station being held up for driving without a license because Dean's a fricken 14 year old kid. Can you please pretend to be our mom so we can get the hell out of here before they start asking too many questions?"

"Wo! Hold up." Jody said. "You're...um…Is this for real?"

"Ok look the Officer is going to come back any second now. I gotta go but I'm going to call right back." Sam slammed the receiver down.

Sure enough, Officer Parker came around the corner with Sam's phone in hand. Sam called Jody Mills again.

"Mom?" Sam asked. "It's Sam. Me and Dean went for a drive but we kind of went too far. Officer Parker wants you to come pick us up."

"Sam? I still don't understand what the hell happened to you boys." Jody said.

"I know. We can explain more later." Sam said.

"Well where the hell are you two?" Jody asked.

"Kearney, Nebraska."

"Let me pull that up on maps, hang on." There was a pause in the conversation. "Sam that's a five hour drive from here!"

"Yeah, uh, sorry. If you're busy at work or something we understand."

"Well, I can't have my sons going into foster care." Jody sighed. "I can be on the road in 30. Give the phone to the officer."

"She wants to talk to you." Sam said.

Roughly five hours later later Jody Mills strode into the station. She was sporting her Sheriff's uniform and a frown.

"Sheriff Mills," Officer Parker said. "I'm sorry you had to make the drive out here."

"Not as sorry as these boys are going to be." Sheriff Mills crossed her arms over her chest as she took in the sight of miniature Sam and Dean Winchester. She tried not to smile at how adorable they looked.

Jody went on to explain how the Impala was going to be a gift for Dean's upcoming birthday and he decided to take it out for an early spin and must have gotten a little carried away. With a few comments about the struggle of raising two boys without a father, and a few batting eyelids, Jody got Officer Parker to give her "sons" a warning and send them on their way. Jody decided it was too late to head back to Sioux Falls and instead opted for a night in a local motel.

"So," Jody said, closing the motel door behind her. "You two ready to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

The story was told in detail as Jody sat at on the edge of one of the lumpy motel beds.

"And your plan is to...what? Go back to your place and find a spell?" Jody asked.

"Yeah, and we're only about two hours away now." Dean said. "So after we get the Impala back in the morning we can get out of your hair."

"And if you get picked up by the cops again?" Jody asked.

"Good call, we'll stop by a copy shop first and print out a few I.D.'s." Dean said.

Sam nodded and let out a yawn.

"Hey you should hit the showers before you knock out Sammy."

"It's," Sam yawned again, "Sam."

"Ok sure, Sam, hit the showers." Dean commanded.

"Dude, just because I'm short doesn't mean you can boss me around now." Sam said with a hint of sass. He grabbed his duffle anyways and headed for the bathroom.

"Was he really ever that small?" Jody whispered once Sam was behind the closed bathroom door.

"Yeah, hard to believe huh?" Dean laughed. "Such a runt. He was always to eager to grow, but didn't even hit a real growth spurt until like junior year."

"I bet you had a heart attack the day he outgrew you." Jody teased.

"Ah well," Dean shrugged. "Guess he earned it. That kid was put through the ringer for years. Not just teased at school, but you know, our dad...he always made Sam work twice as hard. Said he'd have to make up for his size with his skill."

Talking about his dad put Dean in a quiet mood.

Once he had showered, Sam went to pull out some night clothes and realized that his options were boxers and a clean black shirt or his Superman pajamas. Not wanting to wear boxers in front of Jody he went for a mix and match. Superman pants with the black t-shirt.

"Cute." Dean laughed when Sam finally exited the bathroom.

Jody didn't even try to hide her smile. Seeing little Sammy in his superhero pjs with his wet mop of hair reminded her of her own son.

"It's not funny." Sam grumbled.

"You can hop in next if you want," Jody said to Dean. "I'm a morning shower taker."

Dean nodded and headed for the bathroom.

"You know he only teases you because he loves you." Jody said.

Sam shrugged.

"Dean seems to be taking this in stride, but I sense you're less than thrilled." Jody said, hoping to spark a conversation.

"I guess you're right." Sam sat on the vacant bed and faced Jody. "I mean I can see how this is like a fresh start, but I'm just…"

"What?" Jody prodded in a soft voice.

"I'm just so tired." Sam admitted. His bony shoulders slouched down. "And now, if I stay this way...it's like I have to live an entirely new life. I wasn't supposed to...it's just...I just need to figure out the spell."

"You know, after losing my family I thought I couldn't start again. It took a while, but I made a new life for myself. Then I thought I was content with the new life I had carved out, and along came Alex."

"Alex!" Sam exclaimed. "Damn it. Jody I'm so sorry, I didn't even think about how we'd be dragging you away from her."

"She'll be fine." Jody said. Her eyebrows were raised in surprise at Sam's adult language. Sure she knew he wasn't actually a kid, but it was strange hearing him swear in his new voice. "Alex proved herself while I was away on that Sheriff's retreat and I really do think she's starting to feel more comfortable at home. But Sam, my point is that life can throw some wicked curveballs. Hell, you know that. But you boys are capable of overcoming just about anything. So I wouldn't worry too much if I were you."

"Thanks Jody." Sam said. He smiled and stood.

"You not going to bed?" Jody asked.

"Yeah, but I'll take the couch." Sam grabbed a pillow and a blanket from off the foot of the bed. "I may be small enough to share a bed with Dean like when we were kids, but that doesn't mean I intend to."

"I can take the couch Sam."

"No, you've been driving and you've got a long haul again tomorrow." Sam settled into the couch and closed his eyes. "Besides, I'm young. I'll bounce back quicker."

Jody laughed and hit the lights. It was only minutes before Sam was asleep. Dean opened the bathroom door, spilling a column of light onto the mysteriously stained carpet. He was in sweats and a black cotton t-shirt.

"He out?" Dean whispered.

Jody nodded and slipped past Dean and into the bathroom. By the time she was finished getting ready for bed and came back into the room Sam had been carried from the couch to the bed. He was under the covers, lying on his stomach and was stretched out like a starfish.

Jody looked at Dean's sleepy figure on the couch and smiled but said nothing.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please leave a review if you have a minute. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off: WOW! Thank you so much to everyone who favorited and followed, and a special thanks to those who left a review. It was so great to hear what you guys thought. Really motivational. So motivational that I have the next chapter ready to go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

 **SPNSPNSPNSPN**

In the morning, Jody took a cab to the station and brought the Impala back to the motel - much to Dean's delight. She also managed to pick up breakfast which they ate quickly. Dean was anxious to get a driver's license made up, Sam was anxious to get to the bunker and start researching reversal spells, and Jody needed to get back for a parent teacher conference at Alex's school.

"Well boys, this has been...weird." Jody laughed looking at the two young Winchesters standing in the motel parking lot before her.

"Yeah," Dean smiled. "It's weird even for us. Thanks for coming all the way out here and bailing us out. We own you one."

"Don't think I won't remember that." Jody teased. She pulled Dean in for a quick hug, then Sam. "Now you boys behave, and don't forget call me when you've got hair on your chests again so I know you're ok."

"You got it." Sam said.

"You can also call if you need anything else. Advice on how to talk to girls at school, PBJ's with the crusts cut off, a bedtime story…" Jody trailed off.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to do that Mom." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean laughed.

The little group walked over to the Impala and Dean arched his eyebrows at the sight before him.

"Uh, Jody?"

"What is that?" Sam asked, although unfortunately he already knew the answer.

"High-backed booster seat for children between the ages of 4 and 11 and the weight class of 33 to 79 pounds." Jody said matter-of-factly. "Picked it up this morning."

"There is now way hell that I'm-"

"Look, I don't have the time or energy to drive down to Kansas every time you get pulled over. You may be a grown man on the inside, but that's not what the cops see. They see a little boy being driven around by another little boy, and that puts you at risk out on the road. Now, I have faith in you boys and I know you'll figure this thing out, but until you do. Sam Winchester, I need you to promise me you will stay safe in this car."

"Jody, I appreciate your concern, really I do but-"

"Have no fear," Dean spoke up. "I will make sure Sammy stays safe..."

"Thank you Dean." Sam said. His relief soon vanished.

"In his booster seat." Dean finished.

Sam shot a venomous look at his older brother.

"You heard the nice Sheriff." Dean opened the back door for Sam. "Buckle up."

"Jody, you can't be serious. I fight demons, monsters, ghosts, you name it. I'm not gonna die because I'm sitting the front seat of a car."

"You know how we can make sure of that?" Jody asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Sam sighed and climbed into the backseat. It physically pained him to think of how much joy Dean would experience as a result of seeing him ride in a booster seat. Sam situated himself in the seat and pulled at the seat belt.

"Need any help there Sammy?" Dean asked with a blinding smile.

"Shut up."

"Dean," Jody said in her mom voice. "Stop teasing your brother about this. If you care about his well-being you won't make an issue out of this. I can't count the number of kids I've seen taken to hospitals because their parents didn't think it was necessary to use one of these. "

Dean's smile turned into a tight line and he gave Jody a nod to let her know he understood how serious car accidents are.

"Ok, drive safe." Jody said as she tapped twice on the hood of the car.

 **SPNSPN**

The first hour on the open road was a bit tense. Sam stewed in the backseat. His attention was focused on looking out the side windows and avoiding the eye contact Dean was trying to make through the rearview mirror.

Finally Dean decided to break the silence.

"This is probably the only time you'll ever even have to sit in that contraption. Once we get to the bunker I'm sure we'll figure this thing out and get back to normal."

Sam huffed.

"You have to admit," Dean tried again, "It was nice of Jody to even think about you and your safety. I'm sure she made her kid ride in one of those things too."

"Dad sure as hell never did." Sam mumbled.

"I don't think he even knew what a car seat was." Dean laughed a little at the thought. "I remember, you couldn't have been more than three, we were in the backseat one night and dad was driving like a bat out of hell. You were bouncing all over the place trying to eat the cereal that was stuck in the cracks of the seat, and dad just kept shouting, 'watch his head Dean, Dean watch his head or he won't grow up to be smart like you.' I think that was the only time he ever called me smart."

"Yeah, well dad could be a real ass sometimes." Sam said. His tone was much more civil now. "You always did a great job looking out for me, Dean."

"Yeah, I know. You turned out real smart… a real smart-ass. Maybe I should have let you hit your head on the window cranks every now and then." Dean teased.

The rest of the ride was uneventful and soon they were pulling into the garage at the bunker.

"Home, sweet home." Dean said switching off the ignition. "I'll take care of baby, round us up some grub, and then come join you. I'm guessing you'll be knee-deep in parchment."

"Sounds about right."

Sam proceeded to pull out every book, pamphlet, and scratch of paper that had anything to do witchcraft.

It wasn't too long before Dean entered the main hall with two bowls.

"Spaghettio's." Dean announced. "We'll have to make a grocery run later on. We're running low."

Sam nodded, but didn't bother looking up from his book.

"Any luck?" Dean asked. He set down Sam's bowl and settled in across the table from him.

"Nothing." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah, well don't get too discouraged just yet," Dean said. "We'll figure it out."

The hours passed slowly and without any excitement. Without windows it was hard to judge the passing of time, but both Sam and Dean knew they had worked deep into the night.

"We have any coffee left in the kitchen?" Sam asked and then quickly added, "And don't give me that 'stunts your growth' crap. You've seen me as an adult. I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"Good point," Dean said. "I should probably be feeding you coffee in a constant IV drip."

Sam smiled for the first time since he'd sat down to research.

"I can put on a pot if you want, but it may be better if we catch some z's and start fresh tomorrow." Dean looked down at his phone. "Or later today I guess. It's almost four in the morning."

"I'll just stick to the coffee and books." Sam rubbed his tired eyes. "I've got to be getting close."

"Suit yourself." Dean stood. "You mind if I do a little power napping?"

"Nah, you go ahead. You've been on that same page for the last thirty minutes anyways." Sam said with a mischievous little grin.

"Pft! You don't...turn pages." Dean shot back. Always the master of the witty retort.

 **SPNSPN**

Dean woke with a start when he heard the echoing sound of glass shattering. His heart started racing and he jumped out of bed. Not bothering to add to his outfit of boxers and socks, he raced out of his bedroom and down the hall to where he had left Sam.

Sam was still in the room, but he was no longer slumped over a pile of books. He was standing next to a bookshelf, surrounded by shards of glass and books on the floor.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. "You ok?"

"Yeah, great!" Sam responded, grabbing a bronze bookend from the shelf. He proceeded to use what little strength he had to throw the bookend as far across the room as he could.

"Yeah, I can see that." Dean said, trying to keep his voice low and calm. Trashing rooms in fits of anger was usually Dean's thing. Sam was more of an angsty brooder. "You want to tell me what's up?"

Sam's shoulders slumped and his breathing slowed a bit. He took a step away from the bookcase but flinched when he stepped on broken glass.

"Here, let me help-"

"I'm not a damn baby!" Sam said pushing Dean's arm away. To prove his point he continued to walk through the broken glass over to his seat at the table.

"Sam, what is it?"

"It's the spell." Sam sighed. "I found it."

"Sooo...this little act of destruction was a celebration?"

"I wish." Sam pulled a book off the table and handed it to Dean. "In order to make the hex bag that the witch and Hansel used to control the ages of our bodies, we need ingredients that we won't be able to get. Ever."

"Well maybe Cas or-"

"No," Sam cut him off. "It won't work."

"Why?" Dean asked. He looked down at the spellbook Sam had handed him but initially couldn't make sense of why Sam was freaking out.

"Look at that list of ingredients," Sam instructed. "Third item down."

"One vertebrae from the spines of six newborn babies, still wet with fresh blood when placed in the hex bag." Dean grimaced. "Oh."

"Yeah, I don't know about you but that struck me as a deal breaker."

"I'd have to agree with you there." Dean quickly stated.

"And if that wasn't enough to make you pump the breaks, look at the final step."

Dean skipped down to the bottom of the page.

"In order to kick the whole thing off, the one who wears the hex bag has to carve out the heart of a family member and let the blood drip down his chin and onto the hex bag and only then will the magic be active." Sam summarized.

"So that's why Hansel...huh...Well I mean come on Sammy, a few bites may not be that bad. I'm sure my heart is bacon flavored or at least beer battered."

"Hilarious." Sam deadpanned.

"Ok, so the spell is a bust. We can find another way. We always do."

"Maybe, but that's the problem. Our solutions have a habit of coming back to bite us in the butt, and sometimes not just us but the entire world." Sam said. "I mean you got me back after Cold Oak and what did that get us? You in Hell and me on the warpath for Lilith. Demon blood, Lucifer, Angels, the apocalypse, the cage, Leviathans, purgatory, trials, not closing the gates of hell, Gadreel, Abaddon, the mark of Cain… Sometimes I feel like for every one problem we try to solve we create five new ones. So what, we make a deal to get back to our normal selves and in return we set loose some new unholy evil? I don't see an upside to that."

Dean was silent. Trying to think of something, anything he could say that might give his little brother a shred of hope. But the longer he thought about it, he realized Sam may have a point. So instead of a motivation speech, Dean went for the first aid kit.

When he returned Sam was already pulling the glass out of his feet. Dean sat down in a chair near his brother and patted his knee. Sam obediently placed his feet on his brother. He winced as Dean wiped each cut clean. Band-aids were applied and Sam lowered his feet back down to the ground.

"So." Dean looked into Sam's red-rimmed eyes. "What are you saying Sam?"

"I don't know." Sam shook his head.

Sam's phone buzzed.

"It's Charlie" He said as he pulled up the text.

 _Hey Sam, taking the red eye to Tuscany tonight. Can I swing by the bunker and drop off a few items for safekeeping while I'm gone?_

Sam read the text over a few times before his fingers started dancing around the screen, typing out a response.

 _Thanks Charlie, but the trip is no longer necessary. You're still welcome to visit if you want or if you need a place to crash._

"Is she...ok?" Dean asked with trepidation. He had yet to forgive himself for beating Charlie into a bloody pulp.

Instead of answering Dean, Sam silently read the new text that had popped up.

 _No longer necessary? Vague and ominous, Sam. What's up? Is Dean ok?_

"She just asked the same thing about you." Sam said with a little smile.

 _Long story. Dean's fine._ Sam texted.

 _Thanks for that detailed explanation. I'm not far, if you're sure it's ok I think I will crash with you guys. At least just for tonight._

Sam responded, saying she would be more than welcome.

"She's gonna spend the night here." Sam told his brother. The information made Dean tense a bit.

"Right." Dean ran a hand over his chin and was surprised by the lack of stubble and the presence of baby soft skin and peach fuzz. That would take some getting used to.

"She knows you weren't trying to hurt her."

"Yeah," Dean stood. "Well I guess that supply run is on then. Can't be serving our guest left over Spaghettios and expired milk. You got any requests?"

"Uh," Sam thought for a minute. "Coffee, apples, and popcorn."

"You got it." Dean turned to leave, but then spun back around to ask, "Did you tell her about...this" Dean motioned to the two of them.

"She'll find out soon enough."

"True. Ok, I'll be back soon. Call if you need anything. Try and get some sleep. You look like crap."

"Thanks."

Dean smiled and went on his way.

Once Sam heard the roar of the Impala and the garage door closing, he decided to take Dean's advice and get some shut eye before Charlie came. He went straight for his bed but stopped in his tracks when he caught a whiff of his own body odor. He showered, put on fresh pajamas, took off the soggy Band-aids Dean had so lovingly applied not even an hour ago, and let out a sigh when his head finally hit his pillow. He wanted to knock out, but his mind was still swimming. He stretched out, and none of his extremities hung off of the ends of the bed. So, this was it? He was a ten year old boy again.

He couldn't deny the upside of their problem. It was only a few nights ago that Sam was in the same bed, awake and worried about Dean and the mark. Now, the mark was gone. Problem solved. He should be celebrating right? He tried to focus on the good. He even tried to think of other positive aspects of this curse.

Positive: He didn't have any of his old scars. (But that meant he didn't have any physical proof of any of the trials he had overcome.)

Positive: He had a hunters-lifetime worth of knowledge. (But he was too small and weak to apply any of that knowledge in the field.)

Positive: He didn't have any shred of angelic grace lingering in his body since he had been returned to his ten year old self and those possessions hadn't happened yet. (But that meant his blood also hadn't been purified by the trials meaning...Oh God. He had demon blood inside of him.)

Sam froze in horror at that last thought. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to do this. Again. His exhaustion hit him hard and mixed with frustration and despair causing him to let his emotional wall down enough to set a few tears free. He didn't want to cry, but he needed to. It wasn't long before he fell asleep to the sound of his own sobbing.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Roughly an hour later, Sam woke to the sound of a continuous stream of knocking on the thick bunker door. Sam slid out of bed and made his way through the bunker and up to the door. He was surprised that Dean hadn't made an effort to answer it, but figured he might have dozed off as well.

Sam pulled the door open and was face to waist with a confused Charlie. Charlie stepped inside and Sam closed the door behind her.

"Uh, hi there." Charlie said in a friendly voice. Charlie looked down at the little boy in Superman pajama pants and a black t-shirt. "Are Sam and Dean around?" Charlie quickly noted the tear stains on the little boy's face. "Hey, are you ok? You don't need to be scared. I'm Charlie, Sam and Dean's friend. What's your name?"

"Charlie-" Sam started.

"Your name is Charlie too! Charlie, is there anything scary in the bunker? Are you alone in here?" Charlie pulled a gun out from the waistband of her jeans.

"Charlie!" Sam said. "It's me. Sam. I'm right here I'm just...smaller."

"Sam?" Charlie asked. "Like, Sam...Winchester?"

"Yeah, uh, like I said: long story." Sam led Charlie down the stairs and into the main hall. The books and glass were still decorating the floor. "Careful of the glass."

Charlie was staring at Sam in wonder and disbelief. The kid did remind her a bit of Sam. The shaggy hair that fell perfectly around his face, his warm ever-changing hazel eyes, and the cadence of his speech. But still...this was a lot to be asked to believe. Then again. It wasn't long ago that she was split in two, so she wasn't one to judge.

"Sam? Really?" Charlie questioned again. She set her backpack down on the table.

"Yes. Sam Winchester. Born May 2nd 1983. We met when you were working for Dick Roman. You have a tattoo of Princess Leia straddling a twenty-sided die, you were the Queen of Moondoor, you-"

"Ok, ok I believe you." Charlie gave Sam the once over from head to toe. "This is crazy Sam. You're like…"

"Ten."

"Really? I was going to say eight, maybe nine."

Sam raised his eyebrows and gave Charlie a bitchface he usually reserved for Dean.

"I'm ten."

"Like mentally? Or just physically."

"Just physically." Sam sat down and Charlie copied the movement.

"Dean too?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, well he's not ten, but he's also back in a younger version of himself. He's like fourteen."

"Wow. This is...wow." Charlie's eyes lit up. "So that's it then! The mark is gone because he didn't have it on his old body. That's why you don't need the book from Tuscany. The curse is gone!"

"Right. He doesn't have the mark or any of the accompanying rage or bloodlust."

"Huh, I mean it's extreme. Bold move. That was really big of you to take the fountain of youth trip with him."

"It wasn't exactly a choice."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

Sam proceeded to rehash the story all over again for Charlie's benefit. When he was finished Charlie was bursting with questions and Sam patiently answered each and every one.

"Again...wow."

"Yeah, so I guess this is it." Sam said, defeat evident in the tone of his voice.

"Is that why…" Charlie cleared her throat.

"What?"

"You have, a little," Charlie touched her own cheek. "It just looked like you had been. I don't know. Upset."

"Oh." Sam's soft cheeks immediately turned pink with embarrassment. "No, uh, that's nothing. It's- I'm fine."

"Right." Hearing an adult Sam try to play off his pain was sad, but hearing this kid do the same thing was heartbreaking. "So when do I get to meet teenage dream Dean?"

"Ha!" Sam laughed, happy for the change in subject. "I'd like to see his face when you call him that. I honestly don't know where he is. He went out to pick up some food and supplies but he should have been back by now."

"He's driving?" Charlie asked.

"Printed out a new license."

"Naturally."

As if on cue, the garage door opened and closed announcing Dean's return. Moments later Dean's teenage voice range through the bunker.

"Sammy, come grab some bags." Dean shouted.

Charlie snickered at the high pitched voice that somehow belonged to Dean Winchester. She followed Sam out to the garage and smiled big when she saw Dean.

"Charlie." Dean said. He dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Dean, it's ok. We're good." Charlie said.

The silence was overwhelming.

"You pick up any gummy bears?" Charlie asked.

"Knew you were coming so, of course." Dean smiled a little. The three of them gathered all of the bags in their arms and moved the party into the kitchen. Sam got to work putting all the food away while Charlie examined the new Dean.

"So you really looked like this?" Charlie asked. "Baby faced and all...soft?"

"Soft?!" Dean scoffed. "Punch me in the abs. Right here."

Charlie laughed.

"I'm serious!" Dean exclaimed, his voice cracking in the process.

"I believe you," Charlie said. "It's just crazy. I mean I knew you guys were kids once, obviously, and there's tons of de-aged fanfic but-"

"Wo, wo, wo, slow your roll sister." Dean said. "None of that Supernatural crap talk ok?"

"Right, sorry." Charlie smiled, remembering how much Dean hated those books.

"How would people even know what we were like as kids?" Sam asked.

Dean threw his hands in the air and distracted himself by tidying up the kitchen.

"Well, there are a few flashbacks in some of the books, **Very Supernatural Christmas** , has a great one. John is on a hunting trip and doesn't come home for Christmas so Sam and, well you guys, have Christmas without him. The stolen Barbie scene was hilarious, and Sam when you gave Dean that amulet...the feels were strong."

Sam blushed a little and Dean just scoffed again.

"So, yeah there aren't like whole books where you're kids but the readers kind of see it in pieces. Usually really sad pieces so it makes for great fanfic….but probably a really crappy childhood so...sorry about that." Charlie nervously tapped her fingers on the kitchen counter. "Not that I read it. I mean I read a little. When I first found the series."

"It's fine, Charlie." Sam said.

"Yeah, no big deal. Just our most personal experiences written in great detail and available in paperback." Dean said only half-jokingly.

"I know! You're full frontal in at least one of those books." Charlie added and then immediately regretted the words.

Dean turned red and Sam laughed so hard his eyes started to water. Dean reached over and slapped the back of Sam's head.

"Ow!" Sam whined in-between bursts of laughter. Sam's childish giggle was infectious and soon the laughter of all three hunters was bouncing off the kitchen walls. It was always nice when Charlie came to visit.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

 **If you have a minute please let me know what you thought of this chapter! If you have any thoughts for future chapters too feel free to let me know.**

 **Souless666 mentioned the Sam/demon blood thing so I thought I'd throw that in there for fun (much to Sam's dismay).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to those who are reading, following, favoriting, and special thanks to those who leave a review! I love hearing what you think. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, I'll be better about that in the future!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

 **SPNSPNSPN**

Once the laughter died down Dean cracked open the fridge and pulled out a recently purchased soda.

"Something to drink?" He asked Charlie.

"Dean Winchester drinking soda?"

"Kinda hard to buy beer when you look like a Disney channel kid."

"Hey, give yourself a little more credit than that, you're steamy enough to find work as a CW teen," Charlie joked. She took the soda Dean held out to her. "Speaking of jobs. What are you two going to do about yours? Are you still going to hunt?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer but a lightbulb went off in Charlie's brain and she started speaking faster than a Gilmore Girl.

"Wait! You don't have to hunt anymore. You're just kids, and you could start fresh. Probably a good call anyways since you're not all muscle and tall and whatever like before. This could be so great! Dean, you could get your diploma! I know I said I didn't really pay attention to those books, but they're addictive and it seems like you kind of regret not getting that diploma. And Sam, you could finish college! You got into Stanford once, you could do it again or go somewhere new. Harvard!? And you could have families! Babies!"

"Hold up Charlie!" Dean laughed. "Babies? Sam's practically a baby himself."

"I'm not a baby."

"I meant in the future, obviously," Charlie clarified.

"Right, well it's all kind of a lot to take in you know? So I guess we'll just take it a day at a time. I mean there are a few things we need to get figured out right away, but all that other stuff can sit on the back burner. The back, back burner," Dean said.

"Smart thinking," Charlie said, but she looked slightly deflated. "Well I think I'm going to get set up in the guest room if that's cool."

"Oh, yeah of course," Sam smiled.

Charlie grabbed her soda and a bag of chips and left the two brothers alone in the kitchen.

"What do we need to figure out now?" Sam asked.

"Money," Dean scratched the back of his head. "It's gonna be hard to hustle pool if we can't step foot inside a bar."

"Credit card scams?" Sam asked.

"Might still be able to pull those off, but it gets tricky when I go to pay with one," Dean explained. "The old man at the register told me I couldn't buy things on my dad's card when he wasn't with me. Told him the damn thing was mine, but he didn't buy it. He held all the groceries at customer service while I went to get my dad."

"They can do that?" Sam asked.

"Right? It's crazy. Babies have their own ipads these days, but a teenager can't have a credit card? Anyways, that's what took so long. Had to find some old dude to go back with me and pay for it with the card, and he decided he needed a few last minute add ons so now this card is shot."

"Geez," Sam sighed. "Well I guess we'll have to figure that out. I got a couple hundred in cash. Should last us a little while."

"Here's another thing," Dean said. "If we're out hunting and need a place to crash no motel with more than half a star is going to rent us a room."

Sam nodded.

"I don't know man, at first it didn't seem like such a bad break," Dean ran a hand through his neatly trimmed hair. "But maybe you were right. Seven years until drinking age, well at least three before I can get a fake I.D., not being about to kick as much ass, not to mention not being able to get any ass at least not without feeling like a total perv, I mean I don't know dude."

"You've seen the light?" Sam asked.

"I've seen it," Dean sighed. "But I also did some thinking on what you were saying earlier about what happens when we try to patch this crap up."

"And?"

"And the whole thing sucks, because even if we find some crazy hoodoo to turn us back I've got the mark and we're back to square one."

"That's it then," Sam stated.

Dean looked at his little brother with a bit of uncertainty.

"We suck it up and live like this. We did it once, we can do it again."

"And hunting?" Dean asked. "I was burning bones at this age."

"We can train for now and any hunts that come our way we pass off to other hunters," Sam reasoned. "You were already a seasoned hunter by fourteen but you had Dad with you."

"Good point," Dean said. "Wait, you said train. Sam Winchester is willing to submit himself to the John Winchester hunter training program?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I can't count how many times you tried to skimp on laps or drills, not that you were ever successful."

"Yeah, well I've matured," Sam said in his defense. "Besides, you're the one who should be whining. When was the last time you went for a run?"

"Just last week -"

"When you weren't being chased," Sam added.

"Pft! Now that I have my youthful vigor back, I can kick your scrawny little butt at anything in John Winchester's P.E. program just like I did when we were kids."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Sam lowered his head.

"Hey," Dean said, sensing he had upset his little brother. "It's ok Sam, you'll grow up again and be able to kick my -"

"Race you to Charlie's room!" Sam shouted as he sprinted out of the kitchen.

"You little…" Dean took off after his brother.

Sam rounded the corner and raced down the hallway. Dean was quick to follow and soon was hot on his heels. Sam gave it everything he had and a triumphant smile appeared on his face as he flew through Charlie's open door.

Dean was less than a second behind him, and was breathing heavy. Seeing the smile on his little brother's face was enough to convince him that he had made a good call in letting Sam win. Dean almost smiled himself, but managed to keep an annoyed look on his face so that Sam could gloat a little.

SPNSPNSPN

Midway through the second film of the night Sam's eyelids started to droop. He knew sleep was only minutes away, and wanted to avoid being carried like a baby.

"I'm gonna hit the hay," Sam announced, causing Charlie to pause the film. "See you guys in the morning."

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late," Dean said. "Think I'll follow your lead. Goodnight, Charlie."

"Night!" Charlie called out after them.

Sam led the way out of Charlie's room and was a bit surprised when Dean followed him into his room.

"You know, just because I suggested we train like we did when we were kids doesn't mean we have to share a motel size bed like before." Sam said as he plopped down onto his bed. The blankets were already crumpled and askew from his nap earlier in the day.

"Wanted to check those cuts on your feet," Dean said as he grabbed a small first aid kit from out of one of Sam's drawers.

"I'm fine," Sam said. He rolled his eyes, but obediently placed his feet in Dean's lap once he was sitting across from him on the bed.

"Hmm, they look a little agitated," Dean mumbled as he applied small dabs of ointment.

"Yeah, well I kind of had to use my feet, you know, to walk."

Now it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes at the amount of sass Sam was exuding.

"Well," Dean started. "Maybe we should push back the morning training session for a day or two to let these heal."

"Look who's trying to skimp out. How the tides have turned," Sam laughed.

"Fine, I was only trying to give you an out," Dean ruffled Sam's shaggy hair with his clean hand. "Guess I'll see you bright and early."

Sam pushed Dean's hand away from his head, feigning annoyance. Dean laughed and got up to put away the little first-aid kit. Sam put his socks back on over the freshly bandaged feet and slid under the covers. Dean smiled when he saw how the small amount of space his brother took up on the bed.

"You want me to leave the door cracked open?" Dean asked as he hit the lights. Back in the motels as kids, Sam used to strategically be the last one to use the bathroom so he could leave the light on and keep the bathroom door cracked open just a bit for light. John Winchester wasn't going to purchase a night-light, and on the nights when he wasn't already passed out from exhaustion, John would roll out of bed and put an end to Sam's little solace saying that light emanating from their room would only work to attract monsters.

"Screw you," Sam answered.

"Goodnight, Sam," Dean said, closing the door.

"Goodnight, Dean."

Even though he had been fighting off sleep back in Charlie's room, now that he was alone with his thoughts, Sam found himself wide awake. Dean had actually agreed with him, and they were going to live with the curse. Part of Sam wanted big-brother-problem-solving Dean to kick in and refuse to be defeated by some witch's spell, but the other part of Sam realized why Dean would want to avoid getting the mark back at any cost. Sam knew that the mark made Dean feel different. He knew the mark made him feel like a freak. Sam knew all too well.

As much as it pained him to admit: Satan was right. Sam had always known there was something different about him, and not just because he was a hunter. He felt impure. The trials had nearly killed him, but they also lifted that burden of impurity. Sam felt all terror he had experienced earlier in the day when he first realized he had demon blood come rushing back. And, just like before, he couldn't stop a few tears from making their way out of his eyes and down his soft pink cheeks. He hated himself for crying, but decided to make an exception telling himself this was the last time.

Ten minutes later Sam wiped his eyes and got out of bed. He didn't know if it was from the crying, or just simple dehydration, but he needed a glass of water. Sam creaked open his bedroom door and made his way to the kitchen. Once inside he was surprised to see Dean standing in the faint glow of the open refrigerator.

"Sammy?" Dean said, turning to see his brother in the doorway. "You ok?"

"Thirsty," Sam said. Then realizing his eyes would still be red and maybe even a little puffy, he started to retreat. "It's fine though."

"Hey," Dean gently called out. "Come on, I'll get you a glass of water."

Dean flipped the light switch next to him and saw his teary eyed brother before he had backed into the darkness of the hallway.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Sam said. "See you in the morning."

Sam turned to walk away, but Dean was already across the kitchen placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You can talk to me Sam," Dean said. He felt Sam's shoulders drop in defeat.

Sam followed Dean back into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Dean brought over a glass of water for Sam, and set a mug in front of his own place at the table.

"Ok, so…" Dean opened.

"It's nothing really," Sam said. He took a sip of water and kept his eyes focused on the table.

Dean waited patiently for Sam to explain further. It took a few minutes and a few small sips before Sam spoke again.

"We're back in our old bodies," Sam said.

Dean nodded.

"You don't have the mark, which is great," Sam looked up into Dean's eyes. "Really, I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for me too, but I'm sensing a 'but.'"

"But...we're back in our old bodies. Our bodies from before...everything. Before the mark, before you were contaminated. Before the trials, before I was..." Sam's voice dropped to being barely audible, "before I was purified."

Dean opened his mouth, ready to go on about how the trials had been a load of crap but then it hit him.

"You mean your blood, it's…" Dean grew quiet.

"Demon blood," Sam whispered.

Dean didn't know what to say to that. His greatest task in life had been to look out for his little brother. His father's dying request was essentially for Dean to make sure Sammy stayed good. Stayed human.

Sam watched Dean process the information, and after a few moments of silence he sighed and started to push himself up from the table. Just as he had predicted, Dean was disgusted with him.

"Sammy wait," Dean said.

Sam lowered himself back down and looked up to his brother.

"I remember what you said, back in that hotel where you scared me shitless thinking you were gonna catch fire the way you were shooting off heatwaves. You said the trials were purifying you. And I remember what you said back in that church before the angels fell, before you...well, I remember you saying that you had to confess all your sins. You had to be pure, but you know what Sammy, that was all a load of crap. You didn't need to do those things to be pure."

"Dean-"

"No," Dean insisted. "Listen, I've known you since day one. You're good, Sam. You're good through and through, and yeah maybe sometimes you made some crap choices, but who hasn't?"

Sam opened his mouth to object, but a look from Dean silenced him.

"Sam, you didn't need to do some stupid trials to cleanse your soul or blood or whatever. Demon blood or not, you're my brother and I love you."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. As long as I'm here to look out for my pain in the ass little brother, you're going to be fine. And I'm not going anywhere."

Sam sat in silence for a moment, letting all of his brother's words sink in.

"Ok," Dean cleared his throat and willed the tears pooling in his eyes to retreat. "Enough of a chick-flick moment for you? Now can we get some sleep?"

"Yeah," Sam said. He tried to look casual as he wiped the moisture from the corners of his eyes. He stood and went to place his glass in the sink. Before he left the kitchen he turned back. "Thanks, Dean."

"Anytime," Dean said and he meant it.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

 **I know this chapter was really wordy and didn't have a lot of action, so sorry if that's not your thing.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all...I apologize. I'm seriously so sorry for starting this story at such a hectic time in my life. I really love writing this one and I'm not going to abandon it. I'm sorry it's been forever. I will be better about posting.**

 **THANK YOU so much to those of you who have reviewed and reminded me to get it together and post another chapter. It was great motivation!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any part of it.**

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean woke to the sound of a thud. He slowly opened his eyelids and glanced down at the sneakers that had been dropped on the floor next to his bed.

"You coming?" Sam asked.

Dean groaned and buried his head under his blankets.

"Ok, I'll see you when I get back."

Dean's head popped up and he propped himself up in a seated position.

"Just gonna do some laps around the bunker," Sam informed his brother as he strolled out of the room.

"Wait!" Dean called out. He threw off his covers and stumbled out of his pajamas and into clothes suitable for exercise. He slid on his shoes and chased after Sam. Had they been adults, Dean would have stayed buried under his blankets and dismissed Sam with a wave of his middle finger. But he wasn't about to let his 10 year old bodied brother jog around alone before the sun was all the way up.

"That was quick," Sam said. He took in his brother's disheveled appearance and scrunched his nose. "Did you brush your teeth yet?"

"You tell me," Dean said as he quickly exhaled in Sam's face.

"Gross!" Sam exclaimed as he shoved Dean away.

A few minutes later the two brothers were outside.

They worked their way through stretching and then moved on to a thirty minute jog for Dean and a thirty minute run for Sam. Every few minutes Sam would tell Dean to speed up, but Dean insisted he was going full speed. Sam would roll his eyes and continue running, knowing full well that Dean was purposefully slowing himself down to match Sam's pace. While Sam may have been the faster runner as an adult due to his perseverance in training and long legs, as kids and teenagers Dean could run circles around him. Dean's speed and endurance used to even manage to slightly impress John.

After the run/jog, they dropped down to the ground in front of the bunker to do a series of push-ups and core exercises. Although his face was red and he was breathing heavy, Sam was first to get into the pushup position.

"Sammy, wait a sec man," Dean instructed. "Drink a little water so you don't puke."

"I'm fine," Sam said. He grabbed his water bottle anyways and took a quick swig.

"You know, I was thinking about it while we jogged, and if you're only ten then you don't need to be doing all this. Dad didn't have you trailing after me until you were twelve, so you're off the hook. It's probably not healthy for you to overwork your little prepubescent body anyways."

"I'm not that little," Sam argued, even though he knew he was. Sam wouldn't admit it, but he had been thinking the same thing. Of course, he would stay healthy and active but it wouldn't hurt to push back the more intense training for a few years.

"Whatever," Dean shrugged and took a sip of water. "I just think you need to hold off on the tough stuff for a while, let your body just focus on growing not growing muscle."

"So you want me to sit around and count your push-ups? Is that what you're saying?" Sam placed a hand on his hip and gave Dean a look with so much sass that Dean almost let a laugh escape.

"If you can count that high."

Sam punched Dean's arm as hard as he could without holding back.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed. "Those little fists still pack quite the punch."

"Just start already," Sam said as he rolled his eyes. A little smiled played at the corners of his mouth.

Dean got in position and got to work. Sam kept count of each push-up, refusing to count any that he deemed unacceptable.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPN**

After finishing the morning workout, showering, and changing, Sam and Dean found themselves at the kitchen table. Dean was grabbing bowls for cereal as Charlie entered the room, still dressed in her pajamas.

"Morning," she said as she helped collect the necessary items for a breakfast of champions. "You know, I don't think I've ever slept on beds as comfortable as the ones here in the bunker. I'm beginning to suspect the Men of Letters worked some kind of magic on them."

"Glad you slept well," Sam said and then added, "you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"It's a generous offer, but I did some thinking last night and now that I'm back from Oz and Dean's off crazy-killer watch, I think I might get back into the IT world. I kind of miss it, you know?"

"No," Dean shook his head, "don't know at all. All that computer crap is too high tech for me. But I think it's a great idea. There's something to be said about finding what you're good at and getting the chance to do it. Just try not to get hired by a power-hungry Leviathan."

"Wait, are those mother-freakers back?" Charlie asked.

"He's joking," Sam said. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and passed the box to Charlie. "I think it's a great idea too."

"Obviously, I'll still be available if you need me. Research help, monster intel on the web, whatever you guys need," Charlie said.

"Thanks," Dean smiled, "but I'm not sure we'll be jumping right back into the frying pan just yet."

"That's good news," Charlie said.

Charlie hung around the bunker until early afternoon when she insisted she hit the road.

By four in the afternoon, Dean had cleaned his weapons collection and Sam had organized the library.

"So...now what?" Dean asked. He plopped himself down in a chair and flicked his finger against his cheek, producing a water-drop sound.

"I don't know. Normally, I'd say we get online and look for a case. But now..."

"What do kids our age normally do with all their free time?" Dean asked.

"Homework? Team sports?"

"School stuff. Huh," Dean sighed. He kicked his feet up onto the table and looked at his little brother. "You think we should go back?"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. To give us something to do? If we're not hunting how are we going to spend all of our time? Even if we focus solely on finding hunts for other hunters that will take what three hours tops? If that. I don't really like the idea of spending twenty-four hours of the day in this bunker seven days a week."

"Me either," Sam agreed. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Something on your mind?" Dean asked.

"Well, you remember what you told me...about liking that pop song on the bus?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, uh what about it?" Dean avoided eye contact and scratched at the back of his head.

"I think it's part of the curse or something, but I've had like this urge to...play."

"Play?" Dean's forehead scrunched up in confusion. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I don't really know. I feel like I wasn't much of a kid even when I was a kid. We didn't have that many toys growing up, and I made do. But it's like this time around the desire to play almost feels stronger than it did back then. The whole time I was organizing books, I couldn't stop thinking about riding a bike and jumping on trampolines."

"Have you ever even jumped on a trampoline before?"

"No," Sam laughed a little, "but every few minutes I'll think about how fun it would be. It's like even though I know I'm not a kid I can't stop physically feeling like one."

"Yeah, well I kind of know what you mean, but on a different level."

"Please don't start talking about your...puberty." Sam shuddered.

"Ha! You know me well, Sammy. I'll spare you the gritty details this time, but just remember, someday soon you'll be right where I am. Struggling to function."

"Yeah, I know," Sam said, "and you'll be able to tease me about it all over again."

"It is my job, after all."

 **SPNSPNSPN**

It wasn't long before Dean's stomach was calling out for food. They opted for spaghetti with meatballs. Dean was on his second helping when they heard a loud knock echoing through the bunker.

"You expecting anyone?" Sam asked.

"I'll see who it is," Dean said rising from his place at the table. He made his way up to the door and was surprised to see Castiel on the other side.

"Cas," Dean said, "you're back...and knocking at the front door."

"Dean?" Castiel entered the bunker and shut the door behind him. "Why have you taken the form of a child?"

"I'm not a child, I'm a teenager."

"Of course," Cas rolled his eyes, "my mistake; however, the question remains. Wait. The Mark. It's gone."

"Yep." Dean rolled up his sleeve to show Cas his clean arm. "Good as new. Come on, Sam's in the kitchen. We're having spaghetti."

Cas followed Dean into the kitchen. His eyes bulged when he saw Sam sitting at the table.

"What happened to you two?" Cas asked. "Sam, you are very small."

"Witch's curse," Sam said before stuffing a bite of saucy noodles into his mouth.

"How's Claire?" Dean asked. Cas joined the brothers at the table.

"I've been keeping an eye on her. She seems to be adjusting to her new life well. So far," Cas sighed. "I would like to be more involved, but I can understand her hesitation in allowing me in. You said a witch did this? Turned you into children- a child and a teenager?"

"Yeah, and we can't figure out how to reverse it without breaking the world or bringing back the mark so unless you have any ideas…" Dean supplied.

"Would you like me to attempt to age you to some extent?" Castiel asked.

"Knock yourself out," Dean said.

Cas brought a finger to Dean's forehead. Nothing happened.

"The witch must have been using very old and complex magic. I can feel your body resisting my attempts."

"Don't sweat it, Cas. We figured nothing would work," Sam said, his tone was casual but Castiel could sense the disappointment.

"So you intend on remaining in these miniature bodies?" Castiel asked.

"We're not that small," Sam said, "and we don't really have a choice. So, yeah. I guess."

"Interesting," Cas commented. He looked down at Sam's pasta-filled plate. "You don't have any vegetables. Vegetables are part of a nutritious diet."

"Wow, Cas, you've been brushing up on your dad skills," Dean smiled and loaded his fork with noodles.

"I simply know that human bodies, especially those of adolescents, require proper nourishment in order to function properly."

"Thanks for that info," Dean managed to say despite the large bite he had just taken, "but we were fine the first time around with minimal veggies so I think we'll survive."

"How are things with you Cas?" Sam asked. He set down his fork and turned his full attention to the angel.

"Fine," Cas said. Sam and Dean continued to stare at Cas, waiting for further information. None came.

"Fine?" Dean asked. "Nothing else?"

Cas shifted under the Winchester gaze.

"Honestly," Cas sighed a bit, "My concern for Claire and her wellbeing has become slightly overwhelming and I suppose I had hopes that I might be of assistance here; however, it appears my assistance is not necessary as Dean is no longer under the influence of the Mark."

"Oh," Sam scratched at the back of his neck and cast his eyes down at the ground. "Well, Cas, you know you're always welcome here. There doesn't always have to be some kind of disaster looming ahead of us in order for you to hang around."

"Yes, but typically there is impending doom when we join forces." Cas studied the young Winchesters. In the past it was rare for Castiel to see them so at ease. Yet here they were, both sitting comfortably with large helpings of spaghetti in front of them and sauce stains around their mouths. If Castiel could not sense the scars, tears, bruises, and burns on their souls, he would have thought they were two ordinary boys.

"Hey Cas," Dean said, breaking the silence, "you have all your angel mojo now right?"

"Yes."

"So you can just snap your fingers and clean things right?" Dean asked. There was a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"If necessary, I can restore order. Yes."

Without saying another word, Dean smiled and grabbed a handful of saucy noodles. He flung them at Sam's head and burst out laughing when he saw the look of horror on Sam's face.

Sam's mouth was wide open in the shape of an O. His eyes were opened wide, and he had noodles sliding down from the top of his head. He thrust his little hand down, scooped up a saucy meatball, and threw it at Dean while his eyes were closed and his mouth was open and laughing. The meatball landed in Dean's mouth and cut off his laughter, but only momentarily.

Sam giggled and reached for noodles. In a matter of minutes, both Sam and Dean had emptied their plates and were running around the room scraping up noodles from the floor to fling at each other. Cas was caught in the crossfire, but did not understand why Sam and Dean were finding joy in throwing food at each other.

Sam shrieked as Dean caught him by the collar and threw noodles down the back of his shirt.

Sam retaliated by using the long noodles he had dangling from one fist to noodle-slap Dean in the face.

The battle continued for a while longer before both of them collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

"Is it customary for younger humans to behave in this manner during a meal?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah," Dean laughed, "but only when there is an angel around to clean up the mess."

Dean turned his attention to Sam. His little brother was wearing a smile from ear to ear.

"You can shower first," Dean offered.

"Ok," Sam said, still smiling. He slowly stood up. He pulled a handful of noodles out from behind his back and smooshed them down onto the top of Dean's head before turning to run out of the kitchen laughing.

"I suppose you would like me to 'snap my fingers' and clean this mess?" Cas asked.

Dean hadn't even finished nodding before Cas finished the deed.

"He told me earlier that he was feeling the urge to play, but we don't really have any toys or games here so," Dean gestured to the clean dinner plates.

"So you used the food as your toy?" Cas asked.

"Whatever makes Sammy happy," Dean smiled.

He had almost forgotten how fulfilling it was to the big brother with all the best ideas for fun and games.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

 **Ok I know this chapter was a bit all over the place. I also know it was a little shorter than normal, sorry about that. Let me know what you think though! If you have any suggestions or requests I'd love to hear them and I can see what I can do about integrating them.**

 **I really appreciate your reviews!**


End file.
